onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Relocation of "non-canon" sections
I'm not sure if this has been discussed before or not but regardless, I think it's worth bringing up again. I have more than a couple problems with how non-canon content is handled in the articles, but aside from the fact that they detract from the aesthetic value of each article, the biggest problem to me is listing non-canon content in chronological order, separating canon arcs from one another which ultimately makes it look messier than necessary, as well as the potential for canological contradictions. I just don't see a reason why the articles need to be structured this way. Anyway, on point - What I propose is that we find an alternative way to display this information, possibly by moving all non-canon info to a new, separate section, or simply linking to said movies and filler arcs where non-canon storylines occur, both of which are what the Narutopedia does, which works fairly well. --Mandon (talk) 22:32, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Discussion I personally think it's better that it's really obvious a particular section isn't canon on a character page. Yes, I understand what you say about it looking messy, but the alternatives are to not have a warning, remove the content, or to move it to a place that is chronologically out of order. 16:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) If it's not canon I really don't see why it's necessary to even have it in the article to begin with, personally. And as far as being canologically in order, that's a double-edged sword. For example: Kuzan met the Straw Hats in Film Z but that's not canon and didn't actually happen, but it's still written between canon arcs as if it did, whether there's a warning or not. So when Kuzan actually does meet the SHs in the manga, we're going to have two separate meetings written in the story sections. Again, I know we have a warning but the thought of these canological contradictions kind of worries me. I don't think including the storylines of movies and filler arcs in the story sections is particularly necessary, when the information can be accessed in articles about said arcs/films. --Mandon (talk) 18:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Filler_History_Sections SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I guess a consensus was previously reached. What's the policy of re-opening a closed discussion? I feel it's worth addressing this issue one more time. EDIT: Also just noticed my conversation with SHL at the end of it. I'd like to re-use the arguments I made there as I forgot about them previously. If Sakazuki and Borsalino's respective backgrounds are revealed, then there is something to be said about a potential flow of inconsistency that will result from this system when we have two contradicting stories clustered in together. --Mandon (talk) 00:07, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Nova, and with the previous decision of the last forum. There are no inconsistencies now, so this really isn't a problem. In the past, the rule regarding regarding re-opening discussion is that there needs to be something that changes or a new point for discussion, or also a minimum of three months. I don't really think anything has changed, so unless more people post that agree with you, Mandon, then I think we can call this closed pretty soon. 03:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I'd rather delete them all or make a new tab for them. I saw the way the Naruto wiki did it and that's good too. SeaTerror (talk) 19:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I agree with ST, delete them altogether. The current system is not even consistent: Out of the movies, only Strong World and Z are given special treatment. 01:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Kage, it's because people are too lazy to do that stuff :P 01:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm for deleting the filler history sections as well. 01:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I assume we have enough people to re-open the discussion then? --Mandon (talk) 15:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I support the deletion of filler/non-cannon history sections. 23:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC) If we're not bothering to include non-canon sections on character histories from things like video games, anime filler arcs, or any movie that Oda didn't work on, we might as well also remove the non-canon sections for Strong World and Film Z. They shouldn't get special treatment just because Oda was involved in their production. MizuakiYume (talk) 03:41, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Remove those too. The only exception could possibly be Strong World since we don't know if it is canon or not. SeaTerror (talk) 03:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Shiki is canon. Strong World is not, if you observe the overall timeline of the events of the movie, there's no way it could have realistically occurred in the plot. Plus I believe Oda confirmed it. 19:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC)